Love over time
by sasuke140
Summary: what happens when your ex boyfriend is your new boss ? i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

" Forehead, forehead, FOREHEAD GET UP BEFORE YOU FIND MY FOOT IN YOUR BUTT," yelled the blond headed women.

"Ino, its 6:30, you better have a good reason to have ruined my sleep." Now, Sakura isn't the scariest lady alive. Nor was she all rainbows and unicorns,

so Ino wasn't a tiny bit afraid of the pink haired beauty. After all, they've been friends, since diaper days.

"Fine, but I'm not the one who's gonna be late for her interview, if she doesn't speed it up." "Shoot," she yelled head towards the restroom.

She quickly showered,fixed her hair, and brushed her teeth and began to find an outfit. Fortunately her idiotic best friend already planned ahead.

She dressed in a yellow dress, that stopped to her knees,a white sweater, and yellow flats. Man was she lucky to have a fashion designer living in her house.

" Thanks piggy," she said loudly, when heading out the door. Not wanting to waste any time, she drove off in her BMW. Finally reaching the hospital a nurse lead her into a rather large office.

" Mr. Uchiha will be here soon," she said before taking her leave. " did she say Uchiha," Sakura asked herself, beginning to shift in her seat. Something about that name did not make her feel well.

15 minutes later a handsome man walked in. His hair was jet black, with a tint of dark blue. Apparently his eyes seemed to match his gorgeous hair. he sat in the seat on the other side of the desk and sighed.

"Sasuke," that name repeated over and over in her head. There was no mistake about it. The same man that left her crying in the rain, was standing right in front of her.

" Good morning Miss Haruno." The way he greeted her was so, so casual. Had he not remember the incident the happened 4 years ago? " Good morning as well U-Uchiha -san."

His face held a puzzled expression, she guessed it may have been from the hoarse sound of her voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence as he skimmed through a her file." Well you seem to fit the job, i'll give you your assignment on Monday."

"Th-Thank you,' She said trying her best not to make eye contact. Cause frankly, she was ready to burst into tears.

**Well thats all for now. I really hoped you enjoyed. **

**please let me know about if you liked or disliked it. I really wanna improve. **

**- Kourtney out**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, where is it," Sakura repeatedly asked herself. She continued to dig in her purse for her keys, while walking as far from the office as she could.

Finally finding them she looked up, only to crash into someone. Its official, her head was pounding worse than before. "Oi watch where your going next time dumb ass., wait, sakura-chan is that you?"

As she looked up her eyes met blue pools filled with concern. "Naruto," she cried tackling the said man." Sakura-chan where have you been the past years, i haven't seen you since high school."

"Sasori made me move back to Suna as soon as graduation was over, so hows my Hinata?""Oh man she great, we're having twins." "Wow thats wonderful, congrats." Thanks i'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get back to work, we should have dinner some time.''

" Sure, nice talking to you again," She grinned and watched the energetic man dash down the hall.

Man will the surprises ever end. Sakura came home only to see Ino any her boyfriend Sai making out on HER bed. Seriously, what happened to personal space.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS AGAIN!" The sudden out burst caused the couple to fall face first on the carpet."Oh man sorry babe I've got to get back to work,bye ugly," he said leaving the ladies alone.

"Innnoooo, you promised this wouldn't happen again,"Sakura winned. "I know, I know but it wasn't that bad." " Are you kidding me, you contaminated my poor couch." The girls giggled at the twenty three year old's reply.

Sakura returned to her room and changed into her pajama's while Ino made tea. After getting settled the pair began to converse. "Hey pig, can we talk," Sakura asked in a low voice. "sure, i could have sworn thats what we were doing."

Sakura sighed and told the blond beauty the events that happened at the hospital. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED ICE BLOCK DID THAT!" "NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WONT HESITATE TO CURB STOMP HIM."

Sakura laughed at her friends childish behavior, Ino always knew how to cheer her up.

Not long after there conversation the two girls sat in front of the television and watched movies till they feel asleep.

**~ In the morning~**

_**YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM THE WAY YO**_ -"DAMN IT PIG ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE," Sakura yelled.

"ALRIGHT SHUUUT UP DARN IT!" Ino tiredly grabbed her phone and answered, only to be nagged by her cranky boss. "Hai," she said before hanging up. "Saki I gotta go, Anko says we have a meeting, or something like that." "alright see you later," She yawned beginning to sit up.

She ate, shower, and headed outside. "I guess i'll take a walk around town,"she thought, heading towards the park. Little did she know about the surprise she'd find there.

**thats it for the second chapter, I'm glad people enjoyed the last one, and i'll try my best to make the next even better .**


	3. Chapter 3

The rosettee hummed softly while making her way to the park. On her way she stopped and grabbed a dango.

She noticed how bright and warm it was, and thats what she loved most about Konaha unlike the harsh heat daily in Suna.

Once she reached the park she threw away the stick of her delicious treat. Walking on the green grass she took a look at her surroundings.

Families having picnics, children playing on the playground. But, a familiar figure caught her attention. As the walked closer she could she more of the mysterious person.

It, It looked like Sasuke. But he wasn't alone. From what she could tell, he was pushing a kid on the swings. Before she could get closer,… WAMMMM. Man did she have a bad habit of running into people,

Or animals,? What ever was onto of her, really needed to lose some wait. Also, it needed to shave.

"Akamaru down boy down," shouted a husky voice. Wait, was that Kiba? "Sakura is that you." The young man help the girl to her feet and took a good look at her face. "hey long time no see," she smiled at her childhood friend.

" I can't believe Sasori made you leave so fast, I never got to say good bye," he sniffled pretending to cry. This action made the pink haired maiden giggle, kiba wasn't called class clown for nothing. That thought of him being class clown brought back her high school memories.

~_**FLASH BACK~**_

_**It was a sunny day at Konaha, like always. The students at Konaha's most prestigious high school sat in there classrooms reading for class to start.**_

_**Of course though, the teens in room 7 where waiting for their sensei to arrive. " GAHHHH WHERE IS THAT OLD MAN, HES LATE AGAIN," yelled the blond headed man, know as Naruto Uzumaki, # 1 knuckle head.**_

_**"Dobe shut up before you cause everyone to go deaf," scolded the young Uchiha Sasuke. "Oi teme, watch it i know where you live," "Oh joy ," mumbled the said man. Not long after a tall man with silver hair that seemed to make gravity seem like a lie walked in.**_

_**" YOUR LATE,'' shouted a majority of the class. "Hehe sorry, i was talking to Mr. Sarutobi. " Tsk yeah right probably reading his porn book in the janitors closet again," commented Kiba . "Izunagi detention," Kakashi sighed pulling out and orange book.**_

_**Find then, you ain't got nothin on me," he said cooly. "Oh yeah, make it 2 weeks of detention and suspension for bringing a non service dog to class." " Hn, alright." At that moment kiba got up with his dog and left the room, and shouted FUCK THE POLICE.**_

_**Which caused the class to burst into laughter.**_

_**~ END OF FLASH BACK~**_

_**"SAKURA ARE YOU IN THERE," the male brunette screamed in her ear.**_

_**" Y-yeah, I just zoned out," she smiled sheepishly. "Well I asked if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." "Um okay where to?" "Let go to that froze yogurt shop, King cold, I think." After the place was decided Kiba, And Sakura walked toward the frozen yogurt shop with Akamaru following behind.**_

The trio entered the rather large cafe and placed their orders. after paying for the sweet snack they left the building and walked around the town.

" I see you remembered my favorite flavor," Sakura giggled after licking the treat in her hand. "How could i forget, I'm fond of it too." "I see, so whats up, hows life man." Kiba let out a sigh, the thought of work tired him out. "Its good I guess, I mean I took over the family business, its just not as fun as being a teen ya know."

" Yeah, I understand." " Now, i heard from the worlds biggest idiot your working for the Uchiha, are you okay with that I mean, since the break up and all." Sakura stared t the man with slight sorrow in her eyes. " I'm fine, Sasori wouldn't have let me come back if i wasn't."

"Well its good that your okay, its getting late so i'll you home."

The two made there way to Sakura's large apartment and stood by the door. "Thanks Kiba, its been a pleasure seeing you again." "Any time pinky, you've got my number so call if ya need me, oh and Sakura do me a favor." " Okay whats up?"

Instead of replying with words he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Give that to Ino for me," he smirked leaving the flushed women.

Sakura entered her apartment to find it empty. Realizing Ino was still at work she ate dinner and drifted of to sleep. But, unfortunately, her dreams wern't all that pleasant.

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3, and chapter 4 will mainly tell about Sakura's past **_

_**any ways jani.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sakura continued to walk in the late night rain. She knew she shouldn't have stayed at the library for so long. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone.**_

_**"Lets hope Sasuke-kun picks up," she thought after dialing her lovers number. "What," he answer in an irritated tone.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun can you please pick me up, its raining really hard."**_

_**"Tsk fine where are you." "In front of the school."**_

_**The man grunted before hanging up.**_

_**the young girl noticed her boyfriends odd attitude.**_

_**Around fifteen minutes later Sasuke arrived in his black Mustang. "Get in," he said with a stern voice.**_

_**Sakura was so confused, he never talked to her like that. After getting in the passengers seat she stared at the onyx eyed man.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" She asked in such a timid voice. "Sakura its over, once I drop you off I want nothing to do with you understand, your such a pain in my ass."**_

_**Was she hearing this correctly. "W-What are you talking about, what do you mean." " I mean I don't like you, I never did and I never will." "Then why did you date me for 3 years," Her eyes began to fill with hot tears that threatened to spill.**_

_**managing to not look at her face he scoffed. "Out of pity, and to get rid of my stalkers what else do you think." " THEN WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE," "god you so loud, cause I tried to put up with you, but no you just had to be so fucking annoying mind your own fucking business.**_

_**The tears in the rosette's eyes slowly fell, she softly sobbed as he continued to speak. "You know what, get out of my car, you can walk yourself home. She quickly rushed out the car then ran the opposite way, only to end up falling.**_

_**She could hear the car speed off. Then she dragged her limp body towards a nearby bench. For the rest of the night she cried until she passed out.**_

Sakura woke up in cold sweat. That horrible dream, she didn't have nightmares like that after she left Suna. Was it because she returned to the place where the whole problem began?

Or, was it the fact that the same man who left her, was her new boss. Just thinking of him made her burst into tears. How could any one, be so cruel? Sakura looked up with blurry eyes at her best friend.

Had she been there the entire time? So many questions streamed through her head making her cry even more. Ino wrapped her arms around her hoping she'd calm down.

"Sakura whats wrong," Ino asked her now relaxed roommate. " I, I had another nightmare. "WHAT!" Blue eyes widened in shock. "maybe i should move back to Suna." Ino placed both hands on the depressed girl's shoulders and stared directly in to her eyes.

"Are you kidding me, your Sakura Haruno, what happened to the women I used to know, the women that brought men to their feet, the women that could scare people shitless yet be such a lady. Where ever she is I need her, Sakura Haruno is not a wimp, understand?"

Sakura smiled at the blond's statement. "whatever you say blonde, and thanks for the support." "No problem cherry now lets get some ice cream." "But its 8:00 A.M." "Yeah well its 8:00 P.M. some where." Not wanting to debate any further she changed into more appropriate clothing and left with Ino.

Sakura and Ino sat at a booth in the back of the ice cream shop. The nightmare no longer bothered the now stable twenty three year old. "So yesterday I was talking to Kiba, and he told me to give you something." Blue eyes looked up from the frozen treat as pink lips pecked her cheek.

"Really, I'm surprised he ran into you, he's been busy now days at his families pet grooming center." "Hey, I think he has a thing for you, I mean it seemed like that since high school." "Well he's out of luck, cause I'm taken." Sakura glared at literally empty space, there was just something about Sai that she didn't like.

Sure he calls her ugly and a hag, but it's like he's hiding something. "Tsk I really think you should dump him, he acts real shady, all you guys even do is make out, i mean you've only been on one date." "Oh come on Saki, your just jelly cause Sai loves me more," The loud blond sheepishly grinned at her friend.

"Hn, as if."The girls finished there early desert and returned home to plan the rest of their day.

**Well thats the end of this chapter,i'll try to make the next one longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wanna go swimming." "OH MY GOD SAKURA HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT, MY POOR HAIR." Well there goes another idea. Surely there was something the two could do.

"Omg i've got it, lets hang with the girls today ne," "No pig-, wait thats the smartest idea you'e ever had. "Why thanks- ,HEY RUDE MUCH." "Come on I'm just joking, so lets go see if their busy, we could have an adult sleep over."

They stood up and locked the door before heading to Ino's Jeep."So, who's place are we going to first," Ino asked while starting up the car. "Ummm, how about Hinata's, she's closest."The blonde only nodded and drove towards the shy girl's home.

Not long after they were at her door step then began knocking. "Oiiiiiii Hinata himmmeeee, open up will ya," Ino repetitively screeched banging on the door. "I said I don't want any fucking girl scout cookies." Naruto grouchily answered. Soon he recognized the females and smiled.

"He he sorry guys I thought you were those damn brats tryin to bribe me again." "Whatever," they replied walking past him. "Sakura-san, Ino-san is that you?" Turning around their eye's landed on a gorgeous women holding her large stomach. "Hinnna, its so nice to see you again, when are the twins due, whats there gender me needs the info," Sakura went on. For once being mature Ino pushed the girl out of the way and sighed. "She can answer that later Saki, but Hinata we wanted to know if you would like to spend the night at our place, kinda like a welcome back thing for billboard brow over there. "It would be an honor ," she giggled. They packed her bag and left not only the house but a depressed Naruto.

"So Hinata, Tenten married Neji and all right."" Of course you were one of her brides maids,why do you ask Ino-san." "Well, would you happen to know where they live, I was never told considering Neji hates my guts." "Hahaha, you always seem to humor me, and yes I'll navigate for you."

"Neji-san, please open up," Hinata almost whispered. "nooo hime you have to do it like this, HEY FOUR EYES OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WILL YA." The said man opened the door with a unpleased face. "May I ask what your business is Ino." "Hello Neji, nice to see you again, sorry for piggy's attitude her,hime and I are having a sleepover, we wanted to see if Tenny would like to join.""Hn, aren't sleepovers for children." Before anything else could be said a knife was launched at the males head. "Shut up Neji will ya," the new voice was soon identifided as the female brunette." "Tenny you haven't changed much," the rosette snickered noticing her usual buns.

"Still flat chested I see cherry." "Oi leave my babies outta this." "Alright chill, its not my fault your a C cup." The salmon haired girl returned to the car in defeat. Not long after the others joined.

"Hmmm home sweet home, yay,"The blonde leaped on the white plush couch. "You guys change into your night wear, and sit your bags in the guest rooms, we've got the rest." After putting on their pj's, making pop corn, finding a movie,grabbing blankets, and placing all kinds of junk food on the coffee table they reunited. "Hey guys, its only 5:14 ," Tenten said realizing how early it was. "meh the heck with it, I love this movie," Ino cheered plopping down on the sofa once again." "pardon me for asking but what are we watching," the polite Hyuga asked. "Whats your number, its not half bad." Sakura said picking up the bowl of buttery death ( A.K.A. pop corn). As always, she should have expected that coming from Ino, the chick was addicted to romantic comedies. So the movie dragged on with laughs, giggles,shouting, pop corn thrown at the screen, swearing, and tears (All mainly from blonde) along the way.

"Gosh that was amazing," Ino cried in yet another tissue. "Alright enough of that, lets do something else before I die of boredom," Tenten yawned awakening from the nap she took. "Any ideas." "Ohhh I've got one we haven't played in a while," Sakura jumped up and down playfully.

Sakura looked through the cabinets trying to find her other shot glass. Her Aunt Tsunade often visited, which meant number 1 always have alcohol (mainly sake). And number 2, always have a non drunk standing by. Lets face it, the women couldn't hold her liquor.

"Ah found it," she reached grasping the small glass." "Okay remember, Hinata can't have any, and the game ends once Tenny and piggy get drunk." "HEY," the both yelled feeling offended.

"Oh himmmeeee, T or D," Ino smirked at the blushing beauty . "um -um,dare me."

Sorry for the late update, Ive been busy lately, I'll try making the next one faster, and more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The group stared at the pregnant women tugging on her gown. Was this a dream, never had the innocent Hinata Hyuga chosen a dare.

"H-Hime are you sure about this," Tenten questioned. She had always be protective of the shy girl since primary school. She was so beautiful, smart, and strong. Plus the fact that she's Neji's cousin.

The brunette had not always liked him. To her he and Sasuke were emotionally constipated asshole. Now enough about that.

"Yes I'm sure of it, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, I can't always be afraid, from today on, I won't be the weak little girl i always was, its a promise.

"My little girl grows up so fast," the bun haired girl sniffled. "Alrighty then, Hinata Hyuga, I dare you to prank call Naruto. "A chill went down her spine.

She couldn't do that to her beloved husband. Then again, she really needed to stop being so shy . Finally she took one for the team by sucking up her fear and smirked. "Hand me my phone," She chuckled darkly.

_**~ To the Uzumaki house hold~**_

_**"**_ DIE MITCH DIE," The blond man yelled at the television screen. He was currently in the middle of destroying zombies in his favorite video game.

And, was trying his best to keep the care package he eared, of course he lost it once his phone went of. "Whaaaaat," he wined beginning to feel depressed.

"Ah N-Naruto-kun, m-my water broke,"his wife cried into the phone. Never in had he heard her in so much pain. What was he supposed to do.

"Alright hime I-I'll get your bag, and th-the car , and-." Before he could finish grabbing the needed items he fainted. In the drive way.

At night. Oh well, hopefully the neighbors found him.

_**~ Ino and Sakura's apartment ~**_

Here in the large two bedroom apartment where three girl on the floor dying of laugher, with one up against the couch giggling.

Was it cruel, yes, did the care, no (except Hinata).

"You think he'll be aright," the pinkette tried to stop laughing and seem more concerned.

"Yeah we'll text him it was a false alarm," Tenten sighed wiping a tear from her eye. "Okay hime congrats, you know the deal," Sakura said handing Hinata lemonade in a shot glass.

"who's next," the blond asked excitedly. "Ummm Tenten-san, T or D." "Well I'm not in the alcohol mood, sooo truth." "What do you want the most." "Well thats pretty lame," Ino pouted."Not really, I don't even know what she wants now that you mention it."

The tan girl looked down with sorrowful eyes. She knew what she wanted most. But, her stupid husband didn't want it. She sighed and looked the female Uzumaki in the eyes.

"I want a baby."

_**I would have made it longer but I've got piano practice to focus on too. I hope you guys enjoy. Also you all may know but, I do not own Naruto (unfortunately). thats all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"R-really,"The rosette asked with wide eyes. Who would have thought THE tomboy Tenten wanted a baby.

"Well no big deal, just have one,"Ino said completely oblivious to how complicated her situation was."Its not that simple,Neji has to agree." "Aright then tell him you want a kid."

The brunette clenched her first hearing the comment. Did anyone remember WHO she was married to? He was the most stubborn person ever besides Sasuke before the accident.

"he doesn't want one." her eyes became glassy. The girl never cried, especially in front of her friends. But, she couldn't stand the subject.

"Every time I bring up the subject he tries to avoid it." "Well that doesn't mean he doesn't want one, he may just not be ready," Sakura said trying to resolve the now problem.

Now, does anyone else think someone in the room is a little to quiet. Well your correct. Hinata may be rarely noticeable but, not when it comes to Tenten. She was very conceded about the girl considering she was always worried about her.

The women even made her name her dojo. So why is she not involed? Well, she knew exactly why her cousin avoided the topic. Frankly, it was cute.

"Aright can we please move on," Tenten moaned feeling rather stressed. "Sure," the others respond in union. "Okay Ino T or D." "DARE BITCHES DARE DARE DARE."

"M'kay I dare ya to skinny dip in that near by lake. The blond only smirked and headed for the door with the group quickly following behind.

"I can't believe she did it," Tenten said with a dumb found expression. "Thanks for the black mail piggy," Sakura shouted to the girl exiting the lake making sure to not drop her camera. The girls returned to the apartment, and Ino of course helped herself to a shot of Vodka.

"Arighty, billboard brow, T or D." "Truth, I'm not in the mood for a hangover." Ino sat and thought on her question. She was hoping the girl would pick dare but life was to much of a bitch to let that happen.

"Oi your taking too long," The pinkette complained." "Yakekuso, but, I've got it sheesh, do you still have felling for Sasuke." Well that was a little shocking. She really didn't think of it that often.

Did she still have feelings for that ice block?

"WHAT AFTER WHAT HE DID YOU STILL LIKE HIM," screeched the women with platinum blond hair. "Its not a big deal, its not like I still love him, I mean I just think of him as an aquaintance and as my boss.

"Pft thats right your working for his sorry ass too." "Honestly pig its not that big of a deal now let move on." Thankfully the rest of the night was drama free (besides blonde getting herself drunk).

So after a couple of prank calls and dinner the girls all slept peacefully.

**~In the morning~**

sakura woke up bright and early to take a shower. She got dressed in a black blazer with matching dress pants, and a pink button up shirt. Soon she said good bye too her friends then drove of towards the hospital.

Seeing a red light she stepped on the brake and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day," she thought continuing to drive.

Sakura locked the door to her car and headed into the building. her stomach began to churr. Was she really ready to face the Uchiha? Was doing her dream job worth a broken heart?

Before she knew it she was inside the said mans office staring straight at him.

"Morning Miss Haruno,"He greeted while looking through paper work. Looking at him not only made her freeze, it made her even more nervous. "M-morning Uchiha-san."

**Thats the end for this chapter, And if your wondering Yakekuso means I don't give a damn. I'll start on the next part as fast as I can.**

**Ja ni :3**


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed like hours went by before he finally looked up from his work. "Here," he said handing her a stack of papers. "Take that to the front desk tell them its from me.'

"Hai," she responded before leaving his office. Finally reaching the front desk she sighed. "Um pardon me, Uchiha-san told me to turn this into the fromt desk.

"Oh thank you," the secretary then returned to her work as Sakura walked back to the office. "Ah miss Haruno, your pretty lucky, i've got you an office right across the hall, theres a list of things needed to be done on your desk, hurry along.'

She simply bowed and headed to the room across the hall. It wasn't all that fancy but it sure was nice. The room had olive green painted walls, a mahogany desk, a window, one filling cabinet, and a small storage closet.

And sure enough the was the list on her desk.

**Help in room 142**

**Medicate client in room 132**

**Assist client Sato Watanabe in giving birth with in room 253**

**Retreive reports from rooms 227,401,109,388 then hand the to front desk**

**go to copy room on first floor and give files 22-34 to Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Excuse me are you mss Haruno," Asked a nurse as she entered the room. "Hai." "Uchiha-san sent me to give you these," she handed the rosette a pair of pink scrubs with her last name printed near the shirt pocket.

"Scrub up and head to what ever room your first task is in." The nurse smiled and left the room. Sakura changed into the scrubs and headed to 142.

"Konichiwa, " Sakura greeted entering the operation room. "Ah you must be Miss Haruno, welcome a board. "Thank you, but please call me Sakura is it ?" "Hai we lets get going," He grinned.

The operation took at least two hours before the removed gall stones from the mans gall young girl was extremely enchanted by what she saw when handing the surgeon his needed materials.

He handled the tools with such grace, his work was absolutely perfect.

"I must say Doctor, your work was fascinating," She praised. he chuckled then removed a jet black lock of hair from his eyes. Thank you Sakura-san, it was a pleasure working with you.

She bowed and left for her next job.

5 Hours had passed since the Haruno's first assignment. She had learned so many fascinating things from her superiors who were very kind.

Now on her last duty she made her way to the copy room then headed to Sasuke's office. Also, she didn't see the ice block at all today besides when she arrived.

Maybe she should let go the past events, like he did, or just leave her personal life separate from her work.

Stopping at his door she knocked three times only to not receive an answer. before raising her fist to try again the door opened and she was tackled.

"Otou-san," the figure on top of her cheered giving her a hug. "N-nani," she questioned.

Small onyx eyes stared into her emerald ones. "Oi your not otou-san." Begining to sit up she took a good look at his features.

He looked around 6 and wore a young boys school uniform, small chubby cheeks with a tint of blush. but the rest was just shocking.

he looked like the spitting image of Sasuke in fact. And thats when it hit her, he's Sasuke's kid. but who was his mother, when did Sasuke get married, and how did all of this happen?

"Hey miss, your Uncle Naruto's friend right? Wait, did Sasuke tell him about her too? 'Y-yes but how-"

"Daisuke, what are you doing," the Uchiha himself interrupted. "Otou-san,I thought she was you " Daisuke cried giving his father a bear hug.

"My apologies Sakura, my son means no harm." 'h-he was no trouble at all," She replied as he helped her up without making eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" "N-no Uchiha-san here are the files you needed.' "Ah, arigato, you can go home if you want, and wonderful job today."

"H-hai and arigato," She bowed before leaving.

**I hope you guy enjoyed, my apologies for not updating soon, this chapter was really just to start sakura's job and introduce sasuke's son, **

**I'm sure you guys will like the later chapters a lot more.**


	9. Chapter 9

"And then when I picked up my juice they just started laughing, why are all girls so weird Sakura-chan?"

This made the women giggled, the boy was just like his father, just not as much of an ass. Whoever him mother is must be very kind.

But, wasn't she kind in her relationship with him, she did everything she could for the man, maybe this lady was perfect.

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you love my otou-san?" Well, that caught her by surprise, looking up from her work she blinked.

"Whats makes you ask that,I just started working for him." moving his bang away from his eye he grinned."Im not stupid Sakura-chan you don't look like you want to rape him like the other ladies,and Uncle Naruto told me about you."

"NANI DAISUKE DONT SAY THAT WHAT WOULD YOU TOU-SAN THINK IF HE HEARED YOU, and Naruto told you about me?"

"Haha otou-san is the one who told me what to do if my classmates try to rape me he even gave me a whistle incase it happens. Also Uncle Naruto told me all about you, him, and otou-san.

He said you guys were in love, I wanted to know if you were my okaa-san." Wait, so he didn't know him mother?I'm out of the question, Sasuke and I never slept together.

" Well I do love your father as a friend, we dated but broke up, i'm sorry Daisuke-chan I'm not your okaa-san. "Thats okay, you'd make a good one though."

Saying today was easy at work would be more than a fact, it hit her harder than a bag of bricks. Hearing her little helper didn't know his own mother broke Sakura's heart.

She had really gotten attached to the little guy in the past three months. Everyday his father would bring him to the hospital and hang out in his office till he got bored, then would run to her office and tell her all about his day while she worked.

She even took him out for dinner sometimes, and his father always came along and made small talk with her, it was like he was a whole different person from 5 years ago.

What really happened after she left, Ino became a fashion designer, Tenten and Lee have there on fitness gyms and dojo's, Neji took over the Hyuga hotels, Hinata took over the spa's and was pregnant with Naruto's kid, Naruto somehow became an oral surgeon,

and Sasuke has a kid, became a doctor and has a son. Like what the hell, all she did was go to school and stayed under her brother and cousins watch.

Shaking her head sakura put her car in park and got out.

"Pig you home," Sakura asked opening the door to their home. "HEY SAKURA !" "surprised she looked up to see almost all of her childhood friends.

"Kimitachi wa kook de nano shite ire," she asked dropping her bag. "Oi don't tell me you forgot it's June 30th," Naruto yelled.

"Um no I didn't forget, but that doesn't explain why your in my house." "Tsk damn you Sasori, brain washing our cherry blossom, remember we always went on vacation every June third," Kiba said shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh yeah last time i went with you guys we made fake ID's and got into a bar." "Hehe good times, well we all have work tomorrow so we're going to one of Choji's restaurants."

"Okay so thats why your all dressed up, but Sasuke isn't here." "Don't worry about him, he'll be there later now get dressed," Ino ordered shoving her into her room.

"Itadakimasu," the group all cheer before digging in. "Sakura-chan we have somethingg important to tell you," Naruto said dipping his nigiri-zushi into the soya sauce before plopping it into his mouth.

"Sure whats up," Sakura replied watching how much wasabi she put on her sashimi.

"Teme lost his memory of everything that happened before he was 20 ," Naruto mumbled without looking at her.

**I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger, i would have made it longer but i got lazy =~=**

**Gomen, i'll update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

Placing her chopsticks down she narrowed her eyes. "Explain," she demanded.

As much as she acted angry on the outside, on the inside she was breaking. Why did it have to happen to him, why did he have to forget her? He probably didn't want to remember her.

But she defiantly wanted him to. "Well first you remember Karin right?" "Of course I do we were biology partners."

"Well, she's the mother of Sasuke's child, their fathers needed to prove their companies would always work with each other, so Sasuke and Karin were forced to have Daisuke."

How could this happen, she knew Karin had loved Sasuke up until he embarrassed her in front of the entire school.

She spent a week comforting the girl who soon feel in love with Suigetsu, and then she married the guy she disliked most? "Wait what happened to Karin, did they get a divorce, Daisuke told me he never met his mother."

Naruto looked down with dull eyes it hurt to just think about what happened to his beloved cousin. "She died."

**~Flash back~**

"Aright if Daisuke-" Sasuke started before being interrupted. "Sasuke we get it now go have fun on your vacation will ya," Naruto said taking the infant from his mothers hands.

"Buy guys," the red head waved closing her door. The two soon pulled of and sat in the car silently. Well until Karin had received a text from her actual lover which made her giggle."Hey slut your boy toy talking to you."

"Shut up Sasuke don't start with me" "Your the one dating another guy even though your married." "This marriage isn't out of love i can do what I want. We're getting a divorce anyways now that Daisuke was born."

"Yeah i can't wait to leave you and go back to Sakura." "Oh gosh like she'd ever take you back, I can't believe you were so cruel." "Shut up damn it." "What the hell your the one that started it."

The two continued to bicker making the male Uchiha pay less attention on the road. Which made him not notice the drunk truck driver, until he crashed into them. Sadly the blow had more of an impact on Karin who was killed.

The only reason Sasuke made it out alive was because, he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

**~End of flash back~**

Sakura stared at her childhood buddy as he clenched his teeth, how could that happen. Karin had always been a strong but sweet girl. Never had she deserved to die, and at 20 , how horrible.

But that still didn't tell her how Sasuke lost his memories. "I bet your still wondering about the rest of the story right."She nodded as he sipped his water before continuing.

**~after the accident~**

Sasuke and karin's family plus friends were informed of the event right away. Karin already passed while Sasuke received several hours of surgery.

He did in fact have a pulse but refused to awaken. During the time he stayed in the hospital Naruto and his soon to be wife Hinata took cafe of the mans child hoping he would wake from his comma.

It took him about a week to regain consciousness but he sadly didn't remember any thing besides his name, his son, his family, and his wife who he thought he was madly in love with.

Now Naruto loved his cousin very much, but he knew how much the teme hated her, and he was going to make sure he remembered.

In a months time Sasuke finally regained his most his memories. Except he hated his wife, and his relationship with Sakura.

**~ Present time~**

"Naruto thank you," she whispered. "No problem. Now lets eat." He grinned. "Hai," they all said in union.

"Oi not with out us." "Ne Sakura-chan what are you doing here."

"Yeah Naruto whats my new employee doing here, I thought this was our thing.""Oh yeah we never had the time to tell you Sakura-chan was always part of our group,her brother Sasori made her move after graduation."

"Yay I'm glad we can spend more time together cherry-chan," Daisuke cheered as he and his father sat next to the girl. Wait cherry-chan almost everyone repeated in their head.

"D-daisuke you shouldn't-," "Its fine piggy i like it," Sakura smiled although Ino could tell it was fake.

The whole dinner was fantastic.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and i bet someone of you are shocked about the karin thing. I really do love Karin i just didn't want Sakura to despise the women.**

**The next chapter will have more Sasusaku than the previous ones. **

**Ja ni**


	11. AN

**Hi guys sadly this isn't a chapter i'lll be working on that later.**

**Now i've been told my story has aboutt the exact same plot as another fan fiction. I know which one it is i read it last year.**

**But I promise I did not intend for my story to be so similar. But I do know my future chapters were going to be totally different.**

**Sasuke and Sakura's parents are totally different from that one. Sasori is a whack job over protective brother who is a fashion designer like Ino.**

**Deidara is his best friend who is also an artist. Itachi is still alive in my story. And there are many surprise to come that has nothing to do with the other one.**

**If I offended anyone please forgive me. If it is needed i will not continue my story if I'm asked to stop.**

**Once again please forgive **

**Love Kourtney**


	12. Chapter 11

"Wow dinner was out standing," Kiba chuckled. "Wait we never decided who was paying," tenten said making everyone froze.

"I'll pay." "What but Sakura-chan-" Naruto started only to be interrupted. "I haven't been on our group vacation in five years, its only fair I pay."

"Do you have enough to pay hag." "Of course Sai, have you forgotten I'm related to the wealthiest people in Suna."

"Neeeee that reminds me, when is Gaara gonna come visit, the guy owes me money from our last poker game," Naruto winned as the pinkette sat the money on the table."

"Um I'll call him if you want he'd kill me anyways if i don't call sooner or later. The blond nodded frantically as she dialed the red heads number. "SAKURAAAAA ITS BEEN FOREVER HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUR KANKURO-CHAN MISSES YOU.

I DONT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH TEMARI'S PMSING AND GAARA'S EMONESS, I ALSO HAVE HIS PHONE CAUSE HES PUTTING ON EYELINER. SOOO WITH GAARA AND SASORI OF YOUR BACK HAVE YOU GOTTEN LAID YET.

HOWS TENTEN IS SHE STILL WITH THAT FOUR EYED LOSER CAUSE IF SHES NOT I STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO BANG HER. Once the brunette finished ranting she twitched, he still had a thing for the girl.

"Sakura-san tell your cousin to watch it," Neji stated with an angered expression. "Yeah my kids right here," the Uchiha frowned. "Sakura please don't tell me your with him."

"Actually I'm with him and some others Gaara-san sorry for not calling sooner, anyways Naru-chan wants his money from your last poker game." "Pft tell him to suck it."

"Again my kids here" Sasuke sweat dropped covering his sons ears."Please just pay him back Gaara-san, bye love you." She hung up with a sigh. 'Well Ino and I are leaving," Sai said standing up, The females waved good bye before leaving with her lover.

soon everyone but sakura, Daisuke, and his father stayed. "Crap," Sasuke mumbled noticing his keys were not in his suit pocket.

"Whats wrong," the green eyed girl asked standing up. I left my house keys in the office, and my car in in a shop so we're stuck."

Sakura knew she would soon regret it but she couldn't leave a child out on the street.

Sighing she looked up at her boss and smiled. "How about you crash at my place for the night."

"N-no we couldn't possibly do that." "Yes we can, I mean she offered, and the blond lady isn't going to be home," Daisuke added.

She may not be his mother but she sure was going to be. He wanted to know what it was like to have an important female in his life. Sure he had Aunt Hinata, his fathers friends, and his grandmother.

But, she was different from them. He inwardly grinned as she giggled and lead them to her rather nice car. So the trio laughed all the way to her home.

"Wow Sakura, this is pretty big for an apartment," The older Uchiha commented. "Well I didn't want much but my brother Sasori refused to listen, oh theres an extra room so in stead of sharing one of you can stay in there."

"DIBS," the young boy shouted heading into the woman's room with her chasing after him. "Ne Sakura-chan whats this," he asked holding up a black bra.

"Oh gosh I'm very sorry, Daisuke its rude too snoop," his father scolded. "N-no its my fault for leaving it there, follow me," a red faced Sakura said showing them down the hall.

"Okay there should be some children outfits and adult ones, if your wondering Ino used to babysit and she keeps my cousins cloths cause the has a thing for him."

"Haha Im not surprised, and thank you for everything," he sighed rubbing hand threw his locks. After telling the man it was nothing at all she headed to bed.

**~Next morning~**

The Uchiha woke up with a yawn and looked toward the clock, he wouldn't have to be at work for another two hours. Standing up he made his way to the room his son stayed in.

Panic reached him seeing his was not there looking around the house he stopped at the rosette's room. Stepping inside the imaginary weight on his shoulders was lifted seeing his son curled up with his employee.

He never said it but he was glad to meet the woman, she had been a huge help with his son many times. Maybe he should give her a spot in the nursery took a look around the organized room.

She had pink wall with a lime green bed spread, a white dresser with a matching computer desk, and tons of pictures. Mostly of their friends,what seemed to be her family, and even picture of them.

Where they really that close ? looking around some more he stopped frozen in place. Right on her night stand was a picture of her lips locked with his under a cherry blossom tree.

"What the hell," he gaped causing the two to stir. Not wanting to wake them up he went back to his room to find a decent suit and his son's uniform.

Later he would find some answers, why would everyone hide something like that from him?

Sighing for the millionth time that day he turned on the shower hoping to drowned away all his problems.


	13. Chapter 12

The Uchiha continued to stare at the computer screen typing up an order of new drills for the dentistry unit.

The memory from this morning stayed freshly planted in his head. Millions of questions ran through his head. Why did he open up the hospital,should he ask the girls he was close to about her past,

why did she leave Konoha in the first place, just who was she, what were they back then ?

Sighing he took a sip of his coffee then returned to work. It was gonna be a long day.

Swaying her hips and humming a tune Sakura gracefully changed the infant's diaper. She loved working in the nursery, children were just so adorable.

Speaking of adorable waking up with Daisuke in her arms made she giggle. The way he softly snored, and his bangs framed his face was just so kawaii.

The child had some kick ass genes. "I wonder what it would be like if you and Sasuke had a kid." Shrieking she turned to sees her best friend.

"Ino don't scare me like that, and shouldn't you be at work ?" "I'm on break, and its around you lunch time right,lets grab a bite so I can explain some stuff."

Nodding she finished up pampering the the children on her list then headed out.

Getting the jeep she pulled her shoulder length hair out of its pony tail and sighed. "We're going to Ichiraku, its the closest." "Hai."

Walking down the hall with his clipboard in hand he checked off the last box on the list. He just finished an inspection on the 15th floor. a majority of the day he had to check on the equipment and some of then operations in the ER.

"Daisuke should be here soon," Naruto said walking up to the man. "I know, shouldn't you be in the east wing working ?" Pouting the blond slung his arm around they Uchiha's shoulder then began walking with him.

"Ne, just cause this is your part of the hospital doesn't mean I can't visit, and there's no big operations that need to be done." "Fine, but tomorrow I need you to do an inspection , and tell Kiba he needs to do one too, bring your list to me when your done."

"Geez teme , oh stop by my place on Saturday, Hinata wants you, Sakura, and Daisuke to help out with the babies room." This made Sasuke mentally smile, he was truly proud of his friend.

The idiot had gone from the boy everyone looked down upon to a successful surgeon. He shared the hospital with himself, and the Inzuka family, had a beautiful home, wife and would have children soon, what more could be asked for?

"Yosh, now get back to work, I don't pay you to slack."

"Sakura, Sasori is coming to town." "What, why," the girl blinked. Her brother wasn't all that found of Konoha after his fight with her ex back during her school days.

"we're hosting a fashion show, all of the Akatsuki is gonna be there. This made the rosette's eyed go wide. She adored the group of artist her brother worked with.

mainly Sasuke's older brother. "Akatsuki as in Tachi-kun, Pain-chan, Konan-san,Tobi-chan, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, and DeiDei ." "Hai, and can we please not talk about my cousin."

"Ino Dei didn't steal your hair style." "BULLSHIT."

**sorry this chapter is so short I've been busy with my roleplaying lately ;3**


	14. Chapter 13

"Move it over there." _**Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle**_. "On second thought it looks better over there."

_**Shuffle,shuffle,shuffle**_. "Well then again it does look nice here." "But Hinaaaaa," moaned her husband. The three had spent fifteen minutes moving around the crib, and still had not figured out a location.

"Ah, I've got an idea, why don't we put the yellow carpet down first. Next the two cribs in the middle of the room. Put the rocking chair corner, with the dresser next to it, shelve the supplies on top of it. But before all that lets paint the room yellow since your having both genders.

Grinning the former Hyuga held her dress near her abdomen bringing the woman into a hug. "Sakura-san you just helped us figure out ever thing." Laughing she gently patted her on the back. "No problem Hina-hime, and it pays off living with Ino for a majority of your life."

Moving into the door way Naruto stuck his head out the frame.

"Sasuke, Daisuke, forget the receiving blankets and rocking chair. Sakura thinks its best to paint first." Hearing a grunt he headed down the hall to the garage for the paint.

**~XXXXXXX~**

"Careful, almost there, wait, steady, perfect." Sighing the ravin haired male wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking around he had to hand it to the girl, the room

did look pretty nice. "Hey guys, Sasuke and i finished up." "What do you mean we, all you did was bark orders." "Oh shut up Sasuke." Chuckling he moved closer. "Now Sakura, shut up isn't a nice word, and lying. I believe you need to be

punished." Before she could protest he already had wrapped his arms around her guiding his hands up and down her body while laughing into the crook of her neck.

"St-stop ha ha, S-sasuke i-it tickles ha ha." Without paying attention to their footing the pair fell. "You alright," the Uchiha panted moving the bangs from her face while hovering over her.

"Um did we interrupt something ?" At the same time they both looked up seeing two confused Uzumaki's, one covering the the other Uchiha's eyes.

"the Uchiha's eyes."N-no," the rosette answered jumping up forgetting the male who was on top of her.

"Sorry Sasuke," she apologized helping him up." "Aw man, there goes my chance of having a little sister," the elementary child pouted. Hearing this comment made the two adults flush with embarrassment.

'Oh Daisuke.'

"Moving on, why don't we go to the park since we finished early, then we can head to Mikoto and Fugaku's place for when the gang arrives." After a small agreement they all hoped in their cars and headed for the park. Not long after they parked,and reunited.

"Sasuke-san, would it be alright if we spend this time with Daisuke-chan, I'd like to know as much about being a mother needed." Suppressing a smile he ran a hand through his thick locks."Of course, you and my son are responseable enough, and done try not to get kidnapped again dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME, YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL I THOUGH THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS GONNA TAKE ME OUT FOR RAMEN." Shaking his head he waved off the blond and grabbed his employee's hand." 'Perfect, I can get some answers.'

Walking away from the trio he lead her to a tree near the pond."Its so peaceful, come on lets sit." Without struggle he let her force him to sit under the tree with really made her think of their previous relationship, if only they could do it all over again, just a

for a moment. Closing her eyes she placed her head against the tree bark, just for a moment.

"Sakura," "Hm." "Did we have a thing?" Her eyes popped open, was this for real ? "W-what do you mean."

"Don't play dumb, I saw the picture in your bedroom the day we stayed the night." Gasping she backed away, she knew she should have put that stupid thing away. "Well, yeah sort of." Huffing her turned to look at her with a tired expression.

"You know thats not what i meant, just tell me." "But, its not easy okay, I just can't ." "Whats so hard, I honestly don't understand, tell me." "I-I can't its too hard."

"Tell me." "No! " "Tell me ! " "No, please, stop." hearing the cracking in her voice he looked down. Once again she was underneath him, not laughing, but crying. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I just don't know why you don't trust me."

"Sasuke I trust you, I just can't. It hurts to think about it." "Think about what, what hurts ?" "You left me, we dated for years and you left me, it hurt even worse when I found out you forgot," she softly sobbed into his chest.

Thats when it started to sink in, little parts, pieces, and thoughts all started to sink in. Not all but, most of his answers had been answered. Snapping out of his thought for the millionth time that day he looked down at the still sobbing female, he did that didn't he ?"

"Sakura." Taking her by the forearms he pulled her into his embrace. Not without getting a whiff of her pink hair. Cherry blossoms, it suited her. "Sakura, iI may not remember my past very well. Nor can i predict the future

but I do know for sure that I'm going to protect you. After all, your part on the family." "S-sasu," she started but was cut off by a finger. "Shhhhhh, lets just stay like this. Please, just for a moment."

Blinking Sakura could feel her heart about ready to pound out her chest, Sasuke changed. As much as she loved him in the past this one was way better, no. He wasn't better, she just loved him even more.

"Sasuke, I know you wanted me to be quiet but I'm confused." Taking her hair in his hands he sighed." "I am too."

_**~XXXXXXX~**_

"SAKURA-CHANNN."

**KYAAAAAAAA, i'm sooo sorry, i haven't written in so long, but after reading a lot more i got some inspiration, yes i know i really need to work on making my chapter longer, soooo sorry guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

"SAKURA-CHANNNN." "Th-the pain," whimpered the doctor in the making. "What's the big deal?"

Looking up she saw bright black orbs and this being the Uchiha mansion it had to be an Uchiha. Lets see, couldn't be Akanha, she was studying in America Itachi was "too cool"

to tackle her, Fugaku wasn't an even an option, lastly Sasuke and Daisuke were right behind her. That left Mikoto, the scariest of them all.

"M-Mikoto-sama, its good to see you again, but your crushing my ribs." Laughing the women hopped up taking the rosette with soon as she regained her balance Sakura felt a someone glaring at her.

"Ne Sakura-chan, what did I tell you to call me." Flushing with embarrassment she slightly bowed. "Gomen Kaa-san." Grinning the female Uchiha waved it off then pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on Sakura-chan. mother Mikoto remembered you like red bean ice cream." Without choice she followed her. It was wonderful being in the Uchiha mansion again.

She couldn't help but adore Mikoto, she was simply amazing, unlike her always strict mother. "So Sakura-chan, how are you, you a doctor yet, Sasu-chan told me you worked for him, isn't Daisuke adorable, man if only you were my daughter in law,

are you and Sasu-chan back together, and seriously darling you must tell me what shampoo your using, it is doing wonders for you." "Thats enough mother don't you think, your scaring the poor girl."

Grinning green eyes widened with excite meant, she only knew one person with such a husky voice.

_**~XXXXXXXXX~**_

"TACHI-KUN," turning she wrapped her arms around him not daring to let go.

"Its nice to see you too cherry, but would you please let go, your brother is outside and I'm not in the mood to be killed." Letting go she picked up her fallen frozen treat then trashed it.

"LIES, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NEXT, USE THE SAME CONDITIONER AS ME." "YOU WISH, AND YOU STOLE IT FROM ME, I WAS BORN WITH THIS SEXY HAIR STYLE."

"NO YOU WERN'T IDIOT, LUCKY SASORI AND TACHI TOOK YOU IN, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN ARTIST." "WHY YOU LITTLE." "Enough."

Instantly everyone shut up. The red head strutted into the kitchen glaring at Sasuke and his son along the way. Looking over the counter he spotted black and

pink mops of hair. "Now Mikoto, you can't go round hiding my dear sister every time i come visit." Hearing few curses he chuckled then smiled at the petite girl in front of him.

Lifing himself up he jumped over the counter tackling her to the floor. Stroking her hair he chuckled. "Hey Sa-Ku-Ra, missed your Nii-san, please don't tell me you've been tainted,

I was talking to Kankuro on the way here, you know that idiot still hasn't let your friend go. Whats her name again ? Panda, oh well i don't care, just know that you older brother is now here."

Grumbling in pain and anger she pushed him off. "Hello Sasori, nice to see you too, no I am still pure so you can calm down, now wheres the rest of the gang."

Pouting he pointed over his shoulder, which gave her a clear view of the rest of the Akatsuki, one waving frantically at her. (Tobi)

_**~XXXXXXXXXX~**_

"LONDEN BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOW, FALLING DOWN, LODEN BRIDGE IS FALLING DOW, MY FAIR LADY," Was loudly and rather out of tune sung to Sakura and Ino by Tobi while

they sipped their Ramune. The others chatted in the kitchen while they watched him, not that they minded or anything, which others where grateful for. The tag team were the only ones who could put up with his ADHD.

"Hey.' Looking up they saw their former classmate take a seat next to them. Wanting to stir up some romance Ino excused her self to go fawn over Itachi and annoy her cousin.

**Yoooo, i was gonna make it longer but i felt like using a cliff hanger, haha hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 15 p2

**Hi my lovely follower followers, soooo sorry for not writing in so long, Also I'm informing you all that I'm using a different format. Alright please enjoy.**

"Your brother doesn't like me," Sasuke stated trying to break the odd silence. Which she wished he hadn't.

But, she understood where Sasori was coming from. It was kinda weird to say they were friends after their harsh break up.

Then, expect the world's most over protective brother to be okay with his sister's ex trying to build a new relationship with her ?

Turning her head the pinkette gave the Uchiha a sad smile and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Gomen Sasuke, he'll ease up in due time." Sighing he moved her hand off his shoulder.

Taking his own hand he ran it through her hair while grinning.

"Ha, do you mean before or after he kills me ?"

Giggling she slightly shoved him, though receiving a violent push back.

Of course, one thing leads to another, next thing they knew the two were on the floor having a full out tickling contest.

Neither giving up, nor slowing down tried to make the other cave, deciding to end this little war of theirs Sasuke smirked. Hooking onto her with his legs and arms, he swiftly flipped them over to where he was on top. "Hmmm, this is such a _deja vu_ moment. Oh, and Sakura, you shoulder give up."

Blinking she pondered for a second, now that he mentioned it this was a familiar position to the one they were in earlier.

"Sorry Sa-su-ke, but you should know by now I don't give in easily." He mentally laughed having a feel her response would be along those lines.

Anyways, if she wouldn't comply then he had to make her rethink her choice of words.

Lowing his head he leaned in close enough to feel her heartbeat, placing his head into the crook of her neck he nibbled on her tender flesh. Feeling her tense up made him continue.

Instead of being gentle like the first time he bite her skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow, owwwww, Uchiha that hurt like hell," the rosette moaned feeling the throbbing in her neck.

Mumbling his apology he _kissed_ her future scar better, to her surprise. To say him biting her caught her off guard would be an underestimate.

From what she remember, during the time they were together tickling wars, and biting weren't even thought of.

Infact, the only things they did physically to show there love was kissing and hugging. Not including holding hands because come on, mothers hold their children's hands ALL the time.

"MY VIRGIN EYES !" The young adults turned to see the one and only Tobi shielding his eyes from the scene in front of him, while doing his best not to cry..

Sadly, the the metal 31 years old was not alone. Behind him was a star struck Daisuke, and Mikoto snapping as many pictures as she could of the duo.

Groaning Sasuke sat up knowing this would haunt him later, brushing his pants off first, he lended his hand to the other future victim who gladly took it.

"Kyaaa I love young love, especially when you guys get kinky and start tearing each other's cloths off while gnawing on your lovers flesh. Can you see it now Daisuke-chan, grandkids, grandkids everywhere. Well, in your case siblings."

Before he could respond to is grandmother the child glanced at the older man crying uncontrollably in the corner summering to himself that he was a good boy.

Not wanting to deal with an upset adult who would take all the attention of his cherry-chan and otou-san the 5 and a half year old marched into the kitchen, then grabbed Deidara's from what he remember his uncle saying, stash of dangos.

Rushing back into the living room he donated the treat to Tobi before anyone noticed him shaking within the corner.

Rather grateful the black haired man ate his new treat quietly as promised.

"Ah grandmother, but careful with your language, Tobi-san might hear you. You know how he gets when something mature is said.

Blinking at first she nodded in agreement soon returning to teasing her youngest son, and his _ lover_.

**I am beyond sorry for not updating my story, please, please,please forgive my lateness.**


End file.
